


one day at a time

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Knocked Up [11]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Kim Hongjoong, Mpreg, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Wooyoung gets a little self concious when he gains some unwanted attention during a V-Live. But San is always there to comfort him and make him feel better.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Knocked Up [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	one day at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags please

Wooyoung felt like he was starting to lose it and he was trying his hardest to keep himself collected. He'd barely slept the night before, instead spending his time up on his feet and bouncing his baby daughter Sunhee in his arms and against his chest until she calmed enough to take either a bottle or a pacifier. Either would work for a few minutes but she hadn't remained content with either option and was soon returning to screaming and crying over nothing in particular. Both San and Wooyoung had tried their best with Sunhee and nothing had seemed to work until finally she had fallen asleep on her own terms and the night was quiet again. Wooyoung and San had slunk back to bed exhausted and heavily relieved, hoping that the next day would be better. 

It had been a very difficult night, that was evident, but it was nothing compared to how Sunhee was acting during the last few hours. At two months old Sunhee's routine was finally being established and it was in both Wooyoung and San's favor but last night had been the exception and why not, the rest of the day as well. She managed to sleep until about seven and was content for the next two hours before she was back on her previous behavior and was crying like it was her job. 

Wooyoung was so thankful he and San had moved into their own apartment to avoid these kinds of days without worrying about bothering the other members. All the crying with their already disordered sleeping habits would be unhealthy and would leave them all sleep-deprived. He'd rather they keep it to just the pair of them so they didn't disturb their members. Yeosang was especially unpleasant when he didn't get his required hours of sleep. He could be a lot of work sometimes. 

Sunhee wasn't known to be a colicky baby, was usually pretty laid back, but if this was her new personality trait then neither Wooyoung nor San were ready for this new development. It's very frustrating and purely devastating seeing her so upset. It's hard when you want to make it better but you can't and it honestly wanted to make Wooyoung cry a little. Even now as they were trying to settle her and failing he wanted to let his emotions get the best of him so he could release the pent-up defeat trapped behind his eyes. Wooyoung was afraid she would still be upset even as they were leaving to head to the company building. 

This was Wooyoung's first schedule since a few months before he had Sunhee and he was more than a little apprehensive. Their manager was driving his car over to their building to take San and Wooyoung to the company building and the pair would have to leave Sunhee behind. This would be the first time either would be away from their daughter for more than a few hours when she slept. It was bizarre and nerve-wracking to both of the new parents but they understood they had a job to do. But it was so hard to leave your daughter when she was crying and screaming for comfort that wasn't arriving. Wooyoung was frazzled beyond belief. 

Sunhee was going to be left with Wooyoung's mother and while she was more than capable of watching her granddaughter and she knew every detail about her care routine, the anxiety that was filling the pit of Wooyoung's stomach was making him sick. He didn't want to do it, but alas, his manager was here and he had to say his goodbyes. 

San was first to say his farewells, "Listen here, Sunny, you have to be good for your Halmeoni or I'll hear about it, understood?" he asked, addressing his baby as she laid in his arms. She wasn't currently crying, but her breath was shaking every now and then as her tiny lungs were trying to catch up on the air she was missing out on as she screamed. It was a tiny bit of relief to not hear her hoarse voice but it was still heartbreaking to listen to. San leaned down to place a soft kiss on her tiny nose, the one that resembled his own so much, "I love you, okay? I'll miss you so much." 

Sunhee whined, her distress making an apparent comeback and it nearly made Wooyoung sob. It was his turn to say goodbye before she was back at full volume, "I love you too, Sunhee. Please try to get some rest before Mummy and Daddy get back, okay?" he slipped his finger into her outstretched palm, hand starting to flail in frustration, "Try to get comfortable and be patient. I'll give you the biggest hug when I get back," he promised although he wanted to do so now. He'd spent half of the day with her in his arms while the other half was spent watching San holding her and trying his best to calm her down. He kissed her tiny knuckles, chubby hands gripping onto his finger. 

Sunhee was soon being passed gently to Wooyoung's mother but even with how careful San had been Sunhee was starting to whine and snuffle, readying herself to release some almighty wails. Wooyoung's mother looked only slightly unsure but she'd had three of her own babies and two other grandchildren from Wooyoung's hyung. She knew exactly what she was doing. 

Separation anxiety wasn't something Wooyoung thought he would be dealing with but here he was, feeling the worst of it in his shoulders, neck, and heart. He wasn't ready in his heart but he had to make the quick venture out of the house and he reminded himself that he would be back soon. He just had to calm down and focus on his work, then he could be with his baby again, "Goodbye, Sunny." 

It was San who had closed the door behind them as Sunhee sobbed once more and it broke Wooyoung's heart completely. San was just as frustrated and he wanted to go back in and take her in his arms so he could make it better, but he had somewhere to be too and he couldn't ignore his obligations and commitments. This was the first obstacle they were facing as new parents and it was insanely difficult. 

Once at the company building they were both quickly swept away to get their hair and minimal makeup done. Vlives never picked up much on their faces but they had an image to keep up as idols and so there was always makeup involved in their appearances. And this was Wooyoung's first appearance since giving birth and fans were heavily anticipating his return. While he wasn't actively participating in group activities or promotions, he was putting in some time for their New Year's greeting to assure fans he was still part of the group. Wooyoung missed Atiny greatly and was excited to get the chance to talk to and greet them, but his colicky daughter was still at the forefront of his mind and it was aching. He hoped time would move by fast so he could return. Half an hour to an hour and he would be done, that was all. 

San had been distracting himself by playing with Mingi and Yunho, two people whose energy was boundless and entertaining. Wooyoung most likely would have joined too if he wasn't so bone tired. San could run on two hours of sleep and he usually did, so this was no problem for him. Wooyoung was instead sitting to himself on a comfy couch and waiting for the scheduled Vlive time to arrive. His back was pushed flush against the wall, stretching out the sore muscles that always seemed to bother him when he was stressed. 

"Nervous?" Hongjoong asked, taking a seat by Wooyoung. He'd noticed him sitting alone and felt the need to sit next to him in hopes that he could strike up a conversation. Wooyoung looked like he needed that. 

"Is it that obvious?" Wooyoung asked, a nervous laugh escaping. He felt his throat choke, catching at his words and faltering. His anxiety was very much obvious. 

"Only a little," Hongjoong smiled. It wasn't hard to see how nervous he was and Hongjoong felt he was needed as the leader for comfort, "But it's entirely understandable; you're already dealing with a lot right now," he didn't have a baby of his own to worry about but from what San and Wooyoung had told him, he understood that there was a lot that went into parenting and loving a child. And San had already told him about Sunhee having such a hard time that day, and he knew how Wooyoung would handle it as the mother, "And doing a pretty good job might I add." 

Wooyoung shrugged in response. It didn't feel like he was doing a good job with handling everything in his life. Hongjoong continued. 

"You're here and ready and you've got this, and that's impressive considering you could be home and with Sunhee," Hongjoong shrugged, "You're a pretty amazing mother already," Wooyoung liked the compliment but still wasn't completely convinced of its truth, "Try to have fun today and it'll go by fast." 

"I hope so," Wooyoung huffed, pushing himself forward so he could rest his elbows on his knees. Then he was made aware of how his belly folded into two and pooched out as he did so. He still had a fair bit of baby weight left, not really having the energy to work it off so soon, and his insecurities were returning in full back to his head. They'd first showed up when the coordi noonas handed him some bottoms that hadn't fit comfortably and he'd asked for something in a larger size. There had been a scramble to find something and eventually they had but it had been humiliating to Wooyoung. He wished he had lost some more weight before returning as a part of Ateez. He wasn't near in the shape he had been before and he was afraid their fans would notice and comment, "I might have to hype myself up before we start," he was still exhausted and it would take a little more effort to fully engage his usually loud and confident self. He stood on his feet and the exhaustion was so overwhelming. He wanted to lie down and sleep the day away. 

"Do what you gotta do," Hongjoong smiled, pulling his phone from his pocket to scroll through SNS, "You've got time," and Wooyoung laughed at the granted permission. As if he needed it, it was just the encouragement that motivated him to actually do it. 

Not as much as they thought though. Wooyoung was only just starting to warm up his usually bright personality when their manager was corralling everyone into the room they were holding the Vlive in. The room was decorated with tinsel, streamers, and balloons, and there was a small cake sitting on the table. Appropriate for celebrating the New Year and it comforted Wooyoung, but didn't comfort him as much as San holding his hand did. His boyfriend had grabbed it as soon as he was close to his side, squeezing it tight and close. Wooyoung appreciated his small gestures immensely and was able to hold his hand until they were sitting, but even then he held onto his hand. Sitting next to each other helped and both Wooyoung and San needed the extra comfort. They were still worried about Sunhee back home, and they were both still nervous about Wooyoung's Vlive appearance but they were getting better with their worries. 

And so they started the live and it went well at first with Hongjoong initiating the group greeting and then happy New Year wishes and warm thoughts. Wooyoung was his loud self as usual, gaining more confidence and making sure to tell Atiny how much he missed them and how well he was doing. He had shortly mentioned Sunhee since his pregnancy had been made public but kept it very brief. He didn't want to share too much information on her since she was still such a small baby, and he didn't want to linger on the thought of her. It was making him bounce his leg and fidget. 

Wooyoung was shaking and fidgeting so much that he needed to stand up at one point ten minutes in and pulled it off as his usual energy and excitement. He was repeatedly getting up and down, jumping around at some points and all the moving fit his personality so much that some of the members couldn't detect an inkling of the true anxiety he was feeling. Being a usually loud and excitable person was working in his favor. 

But then the comments started rolling in and they were less than favorable. Apparently, with how much Wooyoung was moving, you could clearly see his little pooch through the t-shirt he had been wearing. It highlighted the small curve in the slightest but it was enough for fans to point out and make their comments during the live. And everyone could see them. 

Wooyoung hadn't noticed at first until he sat down after standing up for the tenth time that vlive. He was getting physically fatigued and was sitting down for a break before he was inevitably going to stand up again to relieve his anxiety. Wooyoung had his own phone with him so he could read comments and watch the time lag to see how everything was going and how everything looked. He had been too preoccupied before to read anything the fans were commenting and looking at it now, he could see it. 

Several comments pointing out the small belly Wooyoung still had. Some were positive, noting how healthy he looked with the extra weight and some claiming that it was cute, but there were others who weren't as kind. Words like 'fat' were scattered in the comment section, unhealthy, gross, words Wooyoung would never use as weapons against other people and it made him feel ugly. His body had been the least of his worries, only letting the insecurities get him in small moments, but now it was getting to him in the worst of ways. He felt kind of ridiculous though. He just had a baby and it was hard losing all the baby weight so fast in a healthy way. There wasn't even that much there, but the fact stood that it was there to begin with and thus was an apparently important topic of discussion. And fans watching kept pointing it out in the comments. When Wooyoung watched it back he could even see the way his belly made its small appearances and it made his skin crawl. 

Wooyoung felt terribly insecure. He wanted to hide away, wanted to even leave the live so he didn't have to be in the frame but that wasn't an option for him. It was incredibly frustrating and Wooyoung could feel it physically getting to him. His eyes were starting to itch, the telltale warning that always pricked at his nerves before he started crying. He couldn't let that happen though, he couldn't do this when this was the first time his fans were seeing him after months of nothing. He felt his hands clench as he read another comment claiming they could see his belly even now as he sat. Whether it was a lie or not didn't matter, it was the fact that they had seen it before already that bothered Wooyoung. 

He figured the best thing he could do was cover up to prevent any more comments about his body. The coat he brought to the building to brace against the winter air was sitting on the back of his chair and he noted how perfect that small action was despite initially feeling silly for doing it. He pulled the padding from the chair and draped it over his lap, hugging most of the collar to his torso to help hide his stomach. It was warm and a perfect disguise for his insecurities. He was out of sight yet fans continued to point out the changes in his body in the comments. He greatly unappreciated the comments that were more than likely just searching for attention and wished they would just stop. 

Wooyoung knew the other member saw those comments too. A few times he'd caught the spare glances they'd throw his way and Wooyoung met most of them with similar expressions. The members looked apologetic, wishing people who claimed to be fans would just stop being unkind and have fun with them like they were supposed to. They did not want anyone who felt they needed to point out anything about someone's body in a negative connotation to be in their live but that was not something they could control and they had no choice but to let those voices continue. They did their best to ignore them and instead read specks of support and love from their fans; the things worth the read. 

Wooyoung made sure to not get up the rest of the live and instead stay seated, hugging his coat to his body and staying hidden. He never managed to stay quiet long, but he made sure not to make a big scene and stay put; suppress his physical expressiveness. San did his best to comfort him out of sight but he could only do so much. This wasn't as fun as Wooyoung thought it was going to be. 

\-------

Wooyoung let loose the heaviest sigh he could muster, all air out of his lungs once he was through the threshold to his and San's apartment. He was in a very familiar setting now, one that he had spent most of his time the past few months in and it made him happy. It calmed his soul immensely. This was his safe place and he could feel all of his problems lift from his shoulders even a few footsteps into the flat. 

And he was back with Sunhee. Even though she had given them hell that whole day, both San and Wooyoung were still so excited to be back with her so they could hold and cuddle her as close as possible. Wooyoung was especially excited; he needed the comfort she could provide him even on her worst days. He was having one of his bad days as well and needed alone time with just her. She could fix all of his problems that easily. 

San was the first to hold her upon their return. He had waltzed into their home with light in his step and upon landing eyes on Sunhee still in Wooyoung's mother's arms, he had jogged the small distance to reach her and he was immediately lifting her tiny body and cradling her close to his chest, "I'm so happy to see you, my Sunny little girl. I'm so happy you got better," he cooed happily, making sure to place a kiss on her forehead and one of her chubby cheeks, "I thought about you the whole time I was away." 

And he had. Not one second had passed without her flitting through his thoughts even when he was trying to focus on the live and butt in when he had something important to say. San was just as boisterous and loud as Wooyoung was and Wooyoung liked to believe the older was acting so just so he could out-loud him. He could be pretty ridiculous like that. 

"How was she?" Wooyoung asked his mother, walking up to her and hugging her close. He could receive some comfort from her too, and she was his mother. Her hugs were the best and most reassuring. 

"She cried for quite a while after you left," she started, gaining this look in her eyes that was full of overwhelming and frustration. Wooyoung knew that look well. He'd seen it from San enough in the past two months, and he'd had the same look in his eyes plenty of times before, "But she eventually calmed down enough to take a bottle and then take a good nap," she added, a relieved smile taking over her features, "She was very content after waking up and I had no more problems with her after that. She's just so cute to stay upset with," and it was the truth. Wooyoung could never stay upset for long when she was colicky, "She's a pretty happy girl now." 

"Thank you so much, Mom. I know this wasn't ideal-"

"Shut your mouth. I am always happy to help you," she smiled, going in for another hug, again, reassuring, "But I should go now and leave you and your family the rest of the evening together. I'm sure you've missed Sunny," she pulled away, grabbing her bag that was sat on the counter adjacent to her right side, "I'll see you soon, my love." 

"Goodbye Mom," Wooyoung nodded with a satisfied smile, placing a kiss on her cheek with her mirroring the same action, "Get home safe, and tell Dad I love him," he walked her out of the apartment, saying one more farewell before she was gone and the door was closed. 

Now Wooyoung and San were alone and Wooyoung could finally say hello to his daughter without feeling like he was ignoring his mother. He wanted so badly to embrace his small family but first, he watched from afar contentedly as San smiled and cooed at their daughter. It made him smile just the same in endearment. Sunhee looked so much like San it was crazy, and he watched as she smiled at the tonal changes in San's voice. She just started smiling socially and her smiles ranged in size but now she was smiling ridiculously huge. San could do that so easily. He doesn't even have to try to make her smile because she always, always smiled back. Wooyoung watched as Sunhee's face morphed into something similar to Wooyoung's smile and the pride he felt in his chest was paramount to anything he'd ever felt before. Wooyoung's heart sang such a sweet tune for his family. That was his daughter and his boyfriend and they were the most important things to him, and they were adorable. Sunhee giggled and the devastation that took over Wooyoung was ridiculous. Sunhee was such a daddy's girl. 

But Mummy was just as great and Wooyoung was going to prove that now, "Let me see her," he demanded, holding his eager hands out so he could take his daughter. San pouted, wanting a little more time with her in his arms, but did as he was told. He had to share his daughter after all, and he knew how much Wooyoung needed her after the day he'd had. 

Sunhee was gently passed from one pair of arms to another and Wooyoung held her so close to his chest and held her so tight, feeling instant relief from his day's stressors. He had missed her so incredibly much it was comical. Wooyoung buried his nose in her fine hair, smelling that new baby smell he wished would never go away. His daughter, his Sunhee, "I missed you so much, my baby girl." 

The family of three were soon settled in, making an easy dinner together and lounging around the apartment, still quite exhausted from their busy morning. Their schedule hadn't even been much, but Sunhee always kept them on their toes and could really make the day longer. The pair were endlessly grateful Sunhee seemed finished with her colic episode and they hoped she would stay that way the rest of the night. Hopefully, they would get a full night's sleep and only getting up twice for late feeding and an early morning feed. 

There they sat, Wooyoung laid across the couch with his calves sitting in San's lap with Sunhee laying across his chest, utterly content. Neither Wooyoung nor San were too consistent with tummy time and now was the perfect time to do it when she was happy and Wooyoung could do it on his chest. Sunhee was perfectly content where she was, little coos escaping and warming both San's and Wooyoung's hearts.

San had been watching Wooyoung from the moment they returned home and he was a little concerned. He'd seen the way Wooyoung reacted during the live and he had expected him to bring it up once they were in the comfort of their home. But he had yet to hear a word of his inner turmoil and that was unlike Wooyoung. San decided to inquire about earlier, not wanting his boyfriend to let it fester in his heart, "How are you feeling? Any better?" he asked, taking a hand and rubbing his thumb into the muscles of his boyfriend's legs. They were always sore, had been throughout his entire pregnancy and remained so now. It was something their doctor told them would pass with time. 

"What do you mean?" Wooyoung asked, trying to play it cool with a calm, clueless tone. He knew exactly what San was talking about, of course he did, but he would play dumb as long as he could to avoid this conversation. It was embarrassing to him, and it wasn't something he felt needed addressing. 

"You know," San huffed with a pointed look, "I know you read and saw you read those comments during the vlive. You weren't exactly subtle," he'd seen the way his boyfriend had moved, how his boyfriend grew self-conscious, how the light left his body, "I just wanted to see if you were still upset or if you were okay now," he doubted he was okay, he would just rather he talk it out, "You don't have to pretend with me." 

Wooyoung had a terrible habit of keeping things to himself and letting them fester. Which can be fine at the time, but he could let so much build up and it never ended well. Sadly, it was happening a lot more since Sunhee was born. In Wooyoung's mind, there was no point in complaining when both he and San were going through the same thing. Many a night he found himself so overwhelmed and frustrated he would cry into San's shoulder, and Wooyoung hated crying. He feels like a baby when he cries, and he had a baby who cried all the time. She had an excuse, he never did. Despite that fact, San was always there to remind him that there is nothing wrong with crying, but Wooyoung still felt a hint of shame whenever he did. 

"Those people making those comments were such bullies," Wooyoung scowled, remaining indignant, "They were being so rude, but they were 'fans' hiding behind a username and a screen. No one should ever comment on someone's body," San agreed; there was no truth greater. Wooyoung shifted Sunhee slightly as she started to wiggle around, head starting to lift so she could get a good look at her surroundings. She was getting a lot better at holding her head up and both San and Wooyoung were endlessly proud, "They can't hurt me the way they want to." 

"But Wooyoung," he paused, gauging the look in Wooyoung's expression. He held this air of confidence, but San knew it was false. Wooyoung's eyes were all telling and they reflected the truth that was being withheld in his chest, "I think they are hurting you they way they want to," he watched as Wooyoung's frown softened from bitter to dejected. He'd hit the nail on the head, "And you can talk to me. I think sometimes you just need permission to do so," Wooyoung was hard to open up, but San understood him. He just needed the aid in revealing his deepest emotions. 

Wooyoung felt his throat dry and his chest tighten. Why was San so good at this? Talking about emotions and opening up was very difficult for Wooyoung. It was indeed almost like he needed permission to open up, otherwise he felt like he couldn't in fear of judgment. Wooyoung felt like he needed to keep his walls up and display what he believed to be confidence and apatheticity, disregarding any negative word thrown his way. That never worked with San; he knew him too well. 

"I hated reading those comments," Wooyoung finally settled on, resting his hand on the back of Sunhee's head, holding it and feeling the way his daughter pushed against his palm. His eyes were starting to itch as he dwelled on the comments again, remembering some of the harshest words, "Made me self-conscious when I hadn't been that way before," his body and the way it looked barely crossed his mind anymore. It had been a frustrating change at first when he started showing but it was put on the back burner the bigger he got. It was just part of the process and it hadn't bothered him once he could see that for himself. It was bothering him now. 

"I hate that they chose to say something, too," San nodded, planning to say more before Wooyoung was cutting it close and speaking again, not even letting San get the last syllable out. 

"Why make those comments at all?" Wooyoung asked as he sat up, careful not to jostle Sunhee too much. She was quick to adjust to the movement with only a few whines. She was fine otherwise, "My body worked so hard for our little girl, and here they are, telling me how fat and ugly I am," he was hyperaware of the way his belly sat underneath Sunhee's feet and the way it rounded out as he sat down. The embarrassment that filled his cheeks was surprising. How had he missed it so much before? "I did something pretty amazing but now it feels like I didn't do enough." 

"No, you did more than enough," San interjected, using a hand to rub up and down on Wooyoung's thigh, "You did so much for us. You made a whole baby when you didn't have to in the first place," Sunhee had not been planned, that wasn't hard to figure out, but she was very loved despite the fact, "And I'm so glad your body decided now was the time to have our sunny little baby," San cooed, turning his head so he was eye level with Sunhee. She made eye contact and smiled, gummy and wide and it had San's heart melting, "For a whole nine months you made Sunhee so perfectly. You made that smile you know." 

And he did. Wooyoung made a whole person and that was pretty phenomenal. For a second Wooyoung could look past the luckily few stretch marks he had, the loose skin, and the decent amount of weight that still clung to his lower belly and thighs, and look at his daughter instead and how utterly perfect she was. She was adorable and healthy and that was all he could ask for. But still... "I wish I had my body back," he couldn't get past that initial insecurity that ate so deeply at his soul. 

"Honey, look at it this way," San directed, throwing a gentle arm behind Wooyoung, his hand brushing a thumb across the soft skin of his neck. The other hand remained on Wooyoung's thigh, holding firm and reassuringly, "Your body didn't go anywhere. It's been here the whole time, and it worked so incredibly hard," his words were soft and they were incredibly comforting but Wooyoung couldn't help himself. Everyone else's words were in his head now and in his vulnerable state, he believed their opinion over his own. 

"I know you don't think so after the day you've had but I love your post-baby body even more than I love your pre-baby body," the hand that had been perched on Wooyoung's thigh traveled up and rested cautiously on the crest of Wooyoung's small belly. He did it often, especially when they were in bed together and San's chest was pressed to Wooyoung's back. It was where his hand naturally fell and it hadn't been an area of contention before. He saw the way Wooyoung grimaced to himself at the touch and it shattered San's heart, "It's another reason to love you after having my baby," San lifted that same hand and reached past Sunhee's tiny body so he could cup Wooyoung's cheek. It forced the younger to look at him when he was previously avoiding eye contact, "I'm never going to be not grateful that you did that for us," and he genuinely meant it. Wooyoung had their daughter and that was everything to him. 

"She is pretty cute," Wooyoung agreed, smiling into San's palm. He could see Sunhee's face from where he was angled, the way her chubby cheeks made her tiny lips pout and the way her inquisitive eyes tried focusing on her surroundings. It was still a little difficult for her to do properly but she was trying her best. She was San's double. 

San smiled at his boyfriend and daughter and he had never seen a better sight, "I've never found you more beautiful," eyes shifted to Sunhee, "And look at the baby you made. She's beautiful too," as if she understood, Sunhee squealed and let her head wobble as it lost strength. San quickly cupped her head and stabilized it, not wanting her head to crash either forward or backward. 

"Quite beautiful," Wooyoung agreed, placing a few loud kisses on her chubby cheek. She was gorgeous, and he guessed he did make her that way.

San smiled, but he wasn't finished, "You can't let others tell you your worth, or you'll never be happy," his hand rested back on Wooyoung's thigh once Sunhee was lifting her head again. 

Some wise words and it was something Wooyoung made a mental note of to remember. He honestly felt much better by San's reassurance, but there was still a lot of work to do when it came to self-improvement and after such harsh words today, it would be hard to find his footing again. But with San there, he knew it would be easier to return to his usual confident self, "I'll try not to let it get to me, but it'll probably take some time for me to adjust," Sunhee squealed and her tiny hand reached up, resting on Wooyoung's cheek by chance. It was adorable and Wooyoung felt his heart light up. 

"I'll be here to remind you when you forget," San flashed a ridiculous smile, the kind that made Wooyoung's sing and blaze in a fire that was his love. 

"I love you," Wooyoung smiled, cooing and feeling so happy even after having such a hard time. He must be magic, that was the only explanation for the ease at which he comforted people, especially Wooyoung. 

"I love you, too," he sighed dreamily. San was a very whipped man for his boyfriend and daughter. 

"I think you should kiss me now," Wooyoung directed, pursing his lips and asking for a kiss again. San was very happy to do so and leaned forward, capturing those pretty lips and kissing him with a silent passion, the fire between the two transferred right through their connection. It was nice, it was perfect for them. No matter what he was feeling, Wooyoung realized that San's touch was never a stressor and it was something he wanted despite the situation. 

Sunhee squealed again, louder and in a pattern as though she were trying to talk, knocking the two out of their stupor. They chuckled, endeared and amused by their daughter. 

"And of course I love our little Sunny," San switched directions, cooing at their daughter and leaning down so he could kiss her forehead, "I could never forget my baby girl." 

Wooyoung leaned down and placed a long kiss in his daughter's wispy and fine hair, his heart content and full, then he had to laugh. These two were his world and he couldn't imagine life without them, even when Sunhee had only been in their lives a short two months. She completed them and it was worth all the trouble and pain because he loved them both with all of his heart. And he would try to love his body again, although it would take time. He would have San there, as well as the members and it would be a healing process. He'd have to take it one day at a time, but for now and in that moment, he was okay and living life as he should. Happy and content. 

**Author's Note:**

> <<<333


End file.
